I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cedar products utilized as air fresheners and insect repellants.
II. Description of Related Art
Cedar products have long been used both as air fresheners as well as insect repellants. Most notably, the aroma from cedar products is known to repel certain types of insects, such as moths.
These previously known cedar products have come in a number of different sizes, shapes and configurations. For example, in one type of previously known cedar product, cedar blocks or cedar balls are placed in clothes closets or clothes drawers which may be subject to insect infestation.
One disadvantage of the previously known cedar products which are used as air fresheners and insect repellants is that such cedar products emit the cedar aroma necessary to freshen the air and repel insects by diffusing the aroma from the surface of the cedar product. After a period of time, however, the diffusion of the aroma from the cedar products dissipates the source of the aroma from the surface of the cedar product thus decreasing the amount of the aroma. When this happens, the amount of aroma emanating from the cedar product is so minor that the cedar product is no longer effective in either freshening the air or repelling insects.
It has been known, however, that the freshness of the cedar scent from the cedar products can be restored by abrading the surface of the cedar product with sandpaper or other abrasives. Such abrasives remove the top layer from the outer surface of the cedar product thus exposing "fresh" cedar and restoring the emission of the cedar aroma from the cedar product.
In practice, however, users of cedar products have found it inconvenient to abrade the outer surface of the cedar product after prolonged use in order to restore the freshness to that cedar product. Instead, many users have simply discarded the old cedar product and replaced it with new cedar product. While effective, this previously known procedure is wasteful and expensive.